


Adorkable You

by Rinzler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, highschool!au, jock!len, nerd!barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU: Jock and ruffian Len is sitting somewhere and the awkward cute nerd Barry happens to be walking by. Cue Tony tripping Barry causing him to land either in Len’s lap or his face in his crotch. (prompt by jupitarslightning on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorkable You

“Hey Allen!”

Leonard Snart cringes a little at Tony Woodward’s yell, but he doesn’t look up from the phone in his hand. It’s ten minutes until football practice starts and he’s halfway through his online textbook about advanced physics; though it’s not like anyone knows that. He’s already brought up another tab filled with pictures of new football gear that he can switch to the moment anyone gets too close. He knows what happens to anyone deemed ‘too smart’ at this school.

The prime example being one Barry Allen, currently walking past the bleachers on his way to the back parking lot. Allen’s the smartest kid in the junior class, probably the entire school if Len’s being honest. He’s hated for it.

“Hey Tony,” Barry says, sounding his usual combination of nervous and terrified. “Can I…. Um… Can I get to my car? I really need to get home, I’m supposed to make dinner today….”

“Like hell, Allen. Where were you during sixth?”

Len grimaces a little at that. Barry left to go to the doctor during fourth period and was out until sixth, which is World History and the only class that Barry shares with both Len and Tony Woodward. Woodward’s a moron, the only reason he’s passing that class is because he sits next to Barry and copies off of him. It’s usually not a problem as Barry takes notes really quickly and doesn’t have a problem letting Woodward copy.

If only because he’ll get his face pounded otherwise.

“I had to go to the doctor?”

It sounds too much like a question and for a moment Len has to reign in the instinct to stand up and leap in front of Barry, protecting him from whatever punch is about to come. He keeps his eyes on his phone and scrolls down to the next paragraph.

“Probably should’ve come up with a better excuse than that, Allen.”

“Tony, look, I’m sorry, it was a mandatory- OW!”

Something hard slams into Len from the side and he drops his phone to the ground as whatever it is loses their balance and ends up half-sprawled across Len’s lap. He looks down and comes face-to-face with Barry Allen.

Time stands still for a half-second.

Then Len snaps his gaze up, away from those enticing green eyes. The first things he sees is Tony Woodward, blatantly staring at the loose way Barry’s fallen with his legs spread wide, eyes turning dark for half a second.

Len knows that Tony Woodward has had a crush on Barry Allen since fifth grade. He’s probably the only one who knows. Everyone else thinks that Tony either just really hates Barry (which isn’t that much of a stretch) or is beating him up in some twisted attempt to impress Barry’s best friend, Iris West.

Len knows better. He’s spent too much time cataloguing Barry Allen in his mind not to notice the way that Woodward looks at him, with a mixture of contempt and anger and something darker, hungrier. Woodward looks at Barry like he wants to beat him up and make him scream, tear Barry to pieces and force him to enjoy it. I makes Len sick sometimes, especially the way that look intensifies whenever Woodward has Barry backed against the lockers or sprawled out on the floor. Really any position where Barry is looking upwards through those impossibly long, thick lashes with his mouth hanging open, panting just a little.

Stop. No. Not going there right now. Not with Barry’s head in his lap, Woodward standing five feet away.

Len looks up at Woodward and forcibly rearranges his face into a disinterested scowl. “Really, Tony?” He says. “You shove him my way? Got nerd all over me now.”

It’s vindictive but subtle, the way his words are arranged so that there’s a dirty double meaning hidden just under the blatant dislike. Len quirks an eyebrow at the way Tony shifts and has to bite back a smirk.

Jerk is already half-hard from that comment Barry made about cooking earlier. Len knows Woodward would like nothing more than to fuck Barry in every way imaginable, including over every surface in Woodward’s home. The kid has no idea what he does to Woodward every time he makes a comment like that, things that make even Len think dirty things about aprons and sugar and chocolate.

Woodward shrugs. “Whatever, Snart.” He turns to look at Barry. “You better be there tomorrow, Allen, we’ve got a pop quiz. Or else.”

Barry starts nodding frantically as Woodward turns to walk away. Len chokes back a harsh breath at the sudden drag across his jeans, Barry’s jaw and cheekbone pushing harsh pressure back and forth over and over again.

The second Woodward’s out of sight around the corner of the bleachers Len drops his left hand down to the back of Barry’s neck and grips hard, fingers catching at and curling into the short strands of hair there. “Stop,” He says, practically groans.

Barry goes still, trembling just a little bit in Len’s hold. “Sorry!” He says, rushed and panting. “I’m sorry!”

Len hauls Barry up by the back of his neck, pulling the kid into a sitting position next to him on the bleachers. Barry is blushing red and still shaking just a little, refusing to meet Len’s eyes. He scrambles up and backs away, head tilted towards the ground.

“I really am sorry,” Barry says in a rush. “I didn’t mean to, he pushed me-”

“Chill, kid,” Len says, cutting Barry off. At the disbelieving glance he receives he sighs and reiterates. “It’s fine, I’m not mad.”

Barry blinks at him. “Okay,” he says slowly, and bends down to start picking up the pile of books on the ground that belong to him. Len takes advantage of Barry’s momentary distraction to pinch himself on the inside of his upper arm, hard.

Refocus. Concentrate. Do not think about Barry’s head being so close to his- Refocus. Concentrate. Breath hot and rushing, eyes wide and so green- Refocus. Concentrate.

Concentrate.

See, it’s not just Tony Woodward who has a crush on Barry Allen. Len’s been wanting to screw the kid six ways to Sunday for a long time. It’s usually manageable, them hanging out with different crowds and what little he knows about what Barry actually feels like tamping down on multiple fantasies, but after today-

“Wait, hang on- this is yours?”

Len’s forcibly pulled out of his head by the startled tone in Barry’s voice. He looks down to see Barry holding something that looks like a phone, eyes squinted at the screen.

“Give me that!” Len snaps, falling forward out of his seat and landing on his knees in front of where Barry is also on his in the dirt, snatching the phone back. But it’s too late. Barry’s seen, and he’s looking at Len now, eyes slowly widening.

“You….you read advanced physics textbooks?” Barry says. He sounds confused.

“Not everyone in this school is a goddamned moron, Allen,” Len says.

Barry blushes and ducks his head. “Right, sorry, I just thought, you just never seem to care much about your grades and-”

“We have four classes together. I get straight A’s in all of them and my other three. I’m in the advanced pre-college program,” Len says. He doesn’t know why, but he feels like he has to prove himself to Barry somehow. “I’ve had teachers talk to me about becoming valedictorian. Offers for scholarships to every college on this coastline.”

“I thought they were holding you back after class to talk about detentions!” Barry exclaims. Len sighs.

“That’s what I want everyone to think.”

“But why-”

Len arches an eyebrow and looks at the stack of now dust-covered books clutched against Barry’s chest. Barry looks down and seems to understand, deflating with a small “Oh.”

Len stands up,rocking back on his feet and pushing himself easily to his feet. “‘Oh’ is right,” he says, and holds out a hand to help Barry up. Barry takes it hesitantly, and Len pulls the kid up easily. Len doesn’t miss the way that Barry’s eyes flick over his jean-clad thighs, forearms and upper arms, cheeks tinging pink.

Huh. Interesting.

“You don’t tell anyone about this,” Len says, dropping his hand.

Barry nods. “Promise,” he says, and his voice sounds breathy and small. “Um…. See you tomorrow in school?”

Len shrugs and backs up, sitting back down on the bleachers and scrolling back up through his phone to find the sentence he was reading. He hears Barry grab his backpack and put it on, turning and heading towards the parking lot once again. And if he watches Barry the entire way there until he’s safe in his car, stealing furtive glances over the top of his phone, that’s really no one’s business but his own.

But damn, if Allen’s eyes are pretty, his ass is something else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I saw a cute prompt and emerged from a writing haze several hours later. I really need to stop going into the coldflash tag when it's so late.  
> Title was, as it always is, suggested by wacheypena on tumblr! Go check her out, she's an amazing writer and artist, and literally the only reason any of what I write gets posted. I have no talent for titles.  
> Gift for jupitarslightning on tumblr since it was their prompt that inspired this. (I'll edit that once I get their Ao3.)


End file.
